Chapter One: The Dream
by wonder-girl16
Summary: Cara has plans to go to a friends house for spring break. when she gets there, she realizes the cloaked figure from her dream may not be a dream after all...
1. Chapter 1:Figure

**I do not own any of the kingdom hearts characters except the main character. This is my first story so judge me hard so I know what I need to do better lol I want it to be good. **

"Good morning, Eastside Tigers! Its football season and…"

The annoying peppy voice on the intercom was drowned out by your own confusing thoughts. The strangest thing had happened during your dreams last night. A hooded figure had appeared out of nowhere. Amid the wackiness of your dreams, you thought it was probably some subconscious thought that had brought the figure to you. Then he started to speak. He'd said "You must run. Forget everything you've known and run. The darkness with consume everything, you must run." Then you'd woken up and couldn't sleep anymore. You'd just laid there until your alarm clock went off, got up, and continued with your normal schedule. You realized that you'd missed practically your entire math lesson and sat up straight.

"Cara?" the teacher called. You looked up and saw that she expected you to give her an answer to the problem on the bored. You groaned inwardly as you looked at the problem: ln45+ln(2x-22)=ln12

You looked down at your blank piece of paper and said "I'm sorry, but I don't know the answer. I wasn't paying attention." The teacher got a smug look on her face and replied "I know. I think everybody knew. Especially when we realized that you were staring at a poster of Einstein instead of the bored." Everyone laughed and you sunk down in your seat, wishing you could speed up time. You looked at the clock. 25 minutes until school was out for spring break.

***

From school you ran straight to your mom's hair salon. You look nothing like your mom. You look nothing like your father either. That's probably why almost everyone could guess that you were adopted when you were three. Compared to your mom, who is tall and blonde with an hourglass figure, you are average height for kids your age. Your height is made up of your long, gangly legs, which you are constantly tripping over. You have brown hair that looks red in the light. It reaches the middle of your back and your eyes are lightning blue. They often change to slate gray when ever you get angry. Your skin is a slightly darker color than your moms. It's almost as if your skin is permanently tanned.

When you got there she was finishing up with a customer. She smiled at you when you walked through the door, the bell jingling annoyingly. You sat silently waiting for her to finish up. When she was done you walked up to her and smiled sweetly.

"What do you want Cara? Just go ahead and ask," she said, and you followed her advice. "Ok, Ali wants me to come over tonight and spend a few nights with her because here brothers gone on spring break. I've go all my chores done and the teachers aren't cruel enough to give us homework for spring break. So please can I go?" You smiled sweetly again. You mom sighed. "Okay, but no more than 3 nights. Got it?" "Thank you so much," you squealed throwing your arms around her. You ran out of the salon and went straight home to pack a bag. When you turned a corner and could see your house you noticed something that wasn't usually there. The hooded figure from your dream was standing in the shadows. You stopped dead in your tracks and stared at him. Or her. You couldn't tell at the moment. After about 30 seconds it backed into the shadows even further. You saw a purple flash and then nothing. You ran to the place where they'd been standing and looked around. There was nothing. The grass wasn't even pressed down from where their feet had been. You did find a little key chain off to the side. 'Ok,' you thought, 'he was stalking me so he could give me a key chain?' You shrugged it off and went inside to call Ali and pack an overnight bag.


	2. Chapter 2:Chase

**Again, I do not own any KH characters, just Cara and anyone associated with her. Please write and review.**

You watched as Ali's shiny champagne colored Volvo pulled into the driveway. Ali hopped out of the front passenger seat and walked up to the door, knocking lightly on the door. You would never have heard her had you not been standing right there. Ali was so shy and soft spoken all the time. She never liked to make a fuss or cause any kind of ruckus.

She looks more like a daughter for my parents than me, you thought, laughingly as you opened the door. Ali was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and again, very soft spoken.

"Okay, ready to go?" she asked you. You held up your bag and smiled. "All set, my mom said no more than 3 days this time. I think she's trying to avoid a repeat of last time," you said. You both reflected back to the last long school break, where you'd gotten away with spending almost an entire week at Ali's going back and forth from your house to get clothes while your parents were at work. Ali had agreed with you that that was the best way to get clothes and not be told to stay home.

You opened the door and Ali followed you out to the Volvo, her mother was sitting in the driver seat and her little brother Thomas was sitting in the back driver seat, pretending to drive like his mother.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson," you smiled as you climbed in next to 2 year old Thomas in the back seat.

"Hey, nice to see you again," she said winking. "Girls I have to go on an overnight trip for work and Thomas is spending the night with a neighbor so you have the house all to your selves. I rented a few movies, so try not to let anything strange happen to the house, okay? No wild parties, no catching the house on fire in a random fit of arson, and absolutely NO BOYS!!! Got it?" she asked the two of you. Ali smiled at you from the front seat. "Yes Ma'am," you said in unison.

***

Later that night, all the doors had been locked and the lights off. You had put in a movie from Blockbuster while Ali made some popcorn. She came back and sat down with the popcorn and started the movie. You looked at her and asked "Do you think I'm crazy? Like not just in the good way like I know how to have fun crazy, but like, sincerely crazy?" Ali just looked at you and blinked. "Okay, spill," she said. So you told her all about how you'd dreamt of the cloaked figure, and then how you'd seen him at your house earlier that day.

"Wow, do you think its really the same guy? Or maybe its just a coincidence…" she said, trying to help. "No, I doubt it was a coincidence, why would I have dreamt about it if it wasn't? and the way he talked to me, it was like he knew me or something…like, really familiar, almost like he was worried about me. You know?" you asked, but the look on her face had stalker written all over it. "Okay, maybe I'm just being paranoid. Let's just watch the movie," you said, dropping the subject.

Later that night you woke up to the crack of thunder. You gently shook Ali out of her sleep and you both peered out of the window. You took in a sharp breath. Outside, standing on the lawn, staring straight at you was a cloaked boy with red and orange hair. "Axel," you said with out thinking.

"What?" Ali asked looking at you "I thought you didn't know that guy. Is that his name, Axel?" she asked.

"I don't really know how I knew that. My brain just said 'say Axel' and my mouth did it…it was like a memory buried way deep down or something. I'm really freaked out right now, Ali," you said. "Let's call your mom," she replied.

You both ran downstairs into the living room. Movie cases and popcorn bags were still lying out from earlier in the evening. You both crawled on the floor until you were underneath the window that faced the front yard.

"One…" you said.

"Two…" Ali said.

"Three!" you both said in unison. You jumped up in front of the window and snatched the curtains open. The cloaked man was gone. You looked to every side of the yard you could see from the window, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I still think we should call your mom," Ali said.

You both ran to the kitchen towards the phone, but stopped dead in your tracks when you got there. The cloaked guy was standing between you and the phone.

"Not a good idea to go calling people at such a late time during the night. You might disturb their rest," he said sarcastically. You grabbed Ali's hand and took off running toward the stairs, but the guy materialized out of nowhere in front of you. You quickly changed directions with out stopping, almost dragging Ali to the ground, and ran out the front door on to the sidewalk. 'Got to get to mom' was all you were thinking, until you ran into something hard, knocking you and Ali to the ground. It was dark and raining, and you were much disoriented. You felt yourself being thrown over someone's shoulder. You felt for Ali on the other shoulder and found her hanging there, limp. Then you blacked out.


End file.
